mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion
Description: Orion was a skilled hunter with his club, shield, and sword. He was classified as a giant. He was also a mortal living on Earth. Orion was strong, handsome, and troublesome. Orion also had a big ego. He boasted that he could beat any animal on Earth. Many people also see Orion’s constellation of a 3 star belt in the sky. The stars Betelgeuse and Rigel mark his right arm and left foot. His name means “mountain man”. Family/Origin: There were four versions of Orion’s parents. They were Poseidon and Euryale, Hyrieus and Clonia, a bull’s hide, and Gaia by herself. His daughters were Metioche and Menippe. Orion’s first wife was Side. Hera eventually sent her to Hades because she believed that she could be a rival to the goddess of beauty. Orion was loved by Eos (goddess of dawn) but they never married. Orion also had a relation ship with Artemis (goddess of hunting), but she accidentally killed him. Orion was born in Boeotia. He was also closely associated with the islands of Chios. Myths: Orion and Scorpius: Orion boasted that he was such a good hunter that he could kill all the animals on the face of the Earth. Gaia, Goddess of Earth, was worried at such an alarming statement. Gaia decided that Orion must be killed just in case he might one day decide to carry out his threat. So Gaia sent a giant scorpion to Orion and ordered the beast to sting Orion. Even though Orion was strong, the scorpion delivered a deadly sting. Scorpius stung Orion on the heel (at the star Rigel). Orion and the scorpion were placed at different ends of the sky so that they would never fight again. They were placed in the sky so they could be honored. Orion and Artemis: The goddess Artemis (goddess of Wild Animals and of the Moon) fell in love with the handsome Orion. Artemis’ brother, Apollo, didn’t like Orion so he plotted to destroy him. One day while Orion was swimming, Apollo walked by with Artemis. Apollo challenged her to hit the target in the water. Artemis did not know it was the head of Orion, and shot her arrow. The arrow hit Orion right in the head and she killed him. When Orion's body washed ashore by the waves, Artemis was horrified to see her arrow and to learn that Apollo had tricked her. In great sadness, she put the body of Orion in her silver Moon-chariot and carried him high up into the sky. Artemis tried to find the darkest place in the sky so Orion could shine the brightest out of the surrounding stars. She placed him where we see him today. Orion and Merope: On the island of Chios, Orion wooed Merope, daughter of King Oenopion, apparently without much success. One night, when Orion was drunk on wine, he tried to rape Merope. In punishment, Oenopion blinded Orion and banished him from the island. Orion headed north to the island of Lemnos where Hephaestus found him. Hephaestus offered one of his assistants, Cedalion, to act as his eyes. Cadalion carried Orion on his shoulders as they headed east towards the sunrise, which an oracle had told him would restore his sight. As the Sun’s healing rays struck his blind eyes at dawn, Orion’s vision was surprisingly restored. Orion and Hyrieus: A mortal named Hyrieus, who was from Boeotia, was granted one wish because he provided hospitality for Zeus, Poseidon and Hermes. They were disguised as visitors. Hyrieus’ only wish was to have a son. The gods responded by urinating on a bull’s hide. They told Hyrieus to bury the bull’s hide in the Earth. After 9 months, a child was produced. He was named Orion or Ourine. He was named after urine because that is what produced Hyrieus’ son. Powers: Orion had very few powers because he was only a demi-god, not a god. His father, Poseidon, gave him the ability to walk on water. Orion was, and still is, the master of the winter skies. One of his most important abilities was his ability to hunt. He was very strong wich also aided him in hunting. Interesting Facts: -Orion is a constellation found in the sky. -Many people easily recognize his 3-star belt. -He was one of the greatest hunters of all time. -His constellation is one of the only constellations that non-astronomers can recognize. -Orion and his belt are best seen during the winter in the Northern Hemisphere. -Odysseus also saw Orion in the Underworld, where he continued to hunt animals. Websites: "Who Is Orion?" WiseGEEK. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. <http://www.wisegeek.org/who-is-orion.htm> "Orion (mythology)." Orion 2. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Orion - Greek Mythology Link." Orion-Greek Mythology. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "ORION:Greek Mythology, Constellation." ORION:Greek Mythology, Constellation. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Myth Monday - Poseidon's Son Orion Shared His Appetite for Women." About.com Ancient / Classical History. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Greek Heroes » Orion, the Greatest Hunter of All times." Orion, the Greatest Hunter of Ancient Greece. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. "Star Tales – Orion." Star Tales – Orion. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.